weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spacedust Saloon
The Space Dust Saloon was one of the major fixed points within the multiverse, existing across most, if not all, planes of existence/universes. Further, it was one of the rare neutral zones, along with the Sleepy Siren Inn & Tavern and the Café Rogue. The saloon was carved into the side of a free-floating asteroid. It was a small structure in which food, drinks, and advice could be served. It was the permanent home to a handful of staff members and boasted a docking station as well as a trans-dimensional teleportation device that sat along one of its walls. The device could seemingly zap in anyone, from any century, from any galaxy and any dimension. It was first used as a way to increase popularity of the place, and although it remained active, it might've done more harm than good. Rules A digital hologram is displayed on the door of the teleportation pod and on the door leading into the saloon from the hangar to be reviewed by all who enter, they are read aloud in Galactic Common, followed by several common languages in the universe: In This Saloon: * You will not fight. You start a fight - I get to toss you out of the airlock and see if you can breathe in a vacuum. * You will not vandalize/break/ruin/steal my property - You will be charged, set to work, or tossed out the airlock. * You will drink responsibly. * You will not pass out on my floor. There are rooms available. * You will pay your own way. Currency converter is available. See Butler for assistance. * You will enjoy yourself, but you're free to leave if you're not. * You will not abuse Butler. He is here to help and serve. * You will acknowledge my right to amend these rules whenever necessary. Exterior A modest size, maximum capacity of 100 patrons, though it is very seldom that full capacity is met. The exterior is solid, of course it has to be, and the interior is rather worn with age. A ship docking station to the northern side of the asteroid offers several ports to refuel and park all manner of spacecraft. The boarding walk leads to the saloon. Interior Inside hardwood floors desperately need to be refinished and tables and chairs that look very close to the end of their lives. The bar is made of a rare sort of wood, and is the only thing kept polished, and behind it all sorts of bottles and glasses sit on a wall of shelves. A serve bot resides behind the bar on the off chance the tender isn't around. In the corner, there is a stage and small sound unit, and anyone who is gutsy enough to step on it can feel free to entertain. Just be aware of the dangers: if the owner doesn't like you, you're out. There is only one small unisex bathroom in the space, but due to lack of patronage it doesn't seem to be a problem. Against the far wall, a strange capsule stood merged with the wall, the teleporter would occasionally rumble to life to allow a patron through. The kitchen and store rooms are forbidden to patrons, the kitchen has a back staircase that leads upstairs to the bedrooms of the staff, but few have seen those as well. Next to the bar, a stairwell leading up boasts a long hallway lined with rooms for patrons to rent for a night or two to allow their bodies to recharge. Through the windows on the far wall, the deep reaches of space allow a perfect backdrop to this poor desolate saloon. Attendants Valeia Echo was the proprietor of the Space Dust Saloon; she was a tall lithe, female humanoid possessing powder white skin and silver white hair, her eyes were a luminous and bright silver as she appeared to be the embodiment of starlight. She was usually clad in black form fitting clothing of utilitarian design; though occasionally wore a long flowing dress of deep purple. A retired mercenary of great renown and Space Federation officer in what feels like a past life, Echo has seen more than her fair share of battle; however, her easy pleasant demeanor is comforting to most. She is willing to pick up her blasters again for a price. Butler, the robotic service bot that tended the bar in the event that his organic companions were unavailable. He was designed to look vaguely humanoid, though devoid of many features or distinction - his digitized eyes and smooth humanoid face bordered on the unsettling. He moved upon a wheeled base with a broom and vacuum integrated in the unit. He was often deadpan and sarcastic, though accommodating to patrons.